Chiibi the cartoon creator
by Kail stormfyr
Summary: Hehe... finally my first story for fanfiction...These are cross overs of my favorites... hope you enjoy... R&R!
1. Chapter 1 a new beginning

Chapter I -the beginning

(Disclaimer: I do not own all animè stars such Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP), Kenshin Himura, The Magic Knights Rayearth (CLAMP), Hikaru and Misaki and the like. But I do own some of the characters I created there.)

Japan, a nation that is filled with richness of culture and technology. Almost everywhere, people have in their lives the convenience of cars, radios, TVs and of course, animè. Yes, animè, a world full of fantasy right in front of you. They are made by cartoonists, good one's at that. One of them is Chiibi Sakamonu, a tall, brown-haired girl with blue eyes.

Chiibi was walking down the school corridor when suddenly...

"Chiibi!" someone said. She turned and smiled.

"Hi, Reimel Yan." Chiibi said.

"Hello, Chiibi." Reimel replied. Reimel is a Filipino-Japanese girl who is Chiibi's childhood friend. She is brown-haired and has black eyes. She looks like a Japanese but has Filipino features. "Let's go to the classroom already."

"Okay," Chiibi replied. But then someone called her again. She and Reimel turned to see an orange-haired girl and a black-haired boy waving at them.

"Good morning, Shu Ho-chin. Good morning, Kai Ho-chin." they said and waved back. Kai and Shu are Chinese fraternal twins from a multi-rich clan. They were partners with Chiibi's father, being a businessman.

"So," Kai said. "Finished your assignments in physics?"(They're all Seniors)

"Yup." They all said. Afterwards, Reimel glanced at her watch.

"Let's go already," Reimel said. "We're gonna be late for class." And they ran as fast they could to their class.

Now,Chiibi was near the river after school, waiting for her friends to come. She was sitting at the grass and sketching her favorite character which was...

"Hikaru of Angelic Layer, how nice." Someone said at the back of Chiibi. Chiibi was surprised then looked to see who's seeing her sketch. It was a light brown-haired woman, about 25 years of age, based on her dress, which was a light violet blouse and skirt. On her neck lay a necklace that is shaped like a pencil but it surrounded by a round border.

Chiibi smiled that someone complimented on her work. "Why thank you, miss... um..."

"Call me Shira, Shira Kurisagi." the woman replied.

"I'm Chiibi Sakamonu, it's nice to meet you Ms. Kurisagi."

"Likewise, Chiibi. Say, you really draw good, do you have anymore artworks on your sketchpad?"

"Why yes, here." Then Chiibi handed the pad.

"Hmmm, these are good artworks." Shira said as she scanned the sketchpad. "Tell you what, since you really made my day." She then unclipped her necklace. "I'll give you my necklace."

Shira held the necklace just at Chiibi's eye level. Chiibi's eyes sparkled.

"They are beautiful." Chiibi said.

"Yes, they are." Shira replied. "It is called Kuriefume (pronounced ku-rey-fu-me:A.N) 'the necklace of power'. It has been said that it created power for the artisans in ancient japan."

"Ooooooh. Is the legend really true?" Chiibi asked.

"Well," Shira replied. "I don't know. It's for you to find out."

Chiibi took the necklace. "Thank-" Chiibi said, but was stilled because by a blink, Shira was gone.

"Hmmm," Chiibi thought. "Who could she be?" Then looked at the necklace.

"Kuriefume huh?"

"Hey, Chiibi." someone called her. She turned to find Shu and Reimel walking towards her.

"So, any plans for today?" Chiibi asked.

"I know," Shu replied. "Let's go to the mall. I hear they are holding a sale today on all items."

"Really, well let's go before they run out!" Reimel said. And rushed to the mall.

At home, they were eating dinner when her mother noticed the necklace on Chiibi. Oh, by the way, Chiibi's family is rich but they preferred to live in a simple home. Her father, Ryo Sakamonu, is a retired businessman who is only doing maintenance on his real estate, and her mother, Shi-an Sakamonu, is an inventor (She has a laboratory in the basement). They met when Chiibi's father financed her mother's work. Sparks flew and they married.

"Nice necklace, Chiibi." her mother commented.

"Thank you, mom." she replied.

"Where did you get it, honey?" her father asked.

"Um... uh... it's a gift... from... a friend. Yeah, a friend. It's a gift from a friend." she said as she was thinking of what to say.

"Oh, okay." her father replied. "Well, how's school?"

"Fine, dad."

"Good, 'cause you might be a great businesswoman someday."

"Or a great inventor." her mother interrupted.

"Well, I thought about it but I think I want to be a cartoonist." Chiibi said.

"Hmmm, a cartoonist is also good." her mother said.

"Yeah," her father replied. "They say that people hear are making animè a trend. Well, Chiibi, just be yourself."

"Thanks, dad."

Now, the next day, Chiibi was sitting in class, copying things on the blackboard. Unbeknown to her, Shira was looking at her from a distance.

"In a little while, Chiibi, you're powers will be tested." Shira said."And that time will be right... about..."

"BANG!"

"...now"

Then out of nowhere, a hooded guy appeared at the class of Chiibi.

"DON'T MOVE!" the guy screamed. "This school is now hijacked. Drop down and we will not harm you."

They obeyed and dropped down. Moments later, a few of the hooded guy's colleagues went in to guard the room. Then, one whispered to the hooded guy. The hood (we will now call him "hood" to prevent mouthfuls) nodded and left the room.

"Man, just our luck." Kai said. "We've been hostaged by a group of terrorists."

"Shhh," Reimel replied. "Keep your voice down or that word might be your last."

Then she looked at Chiibi, who was sitting quietly at a corner. "What is she thinking right now?" Reimel thought.

"He must be the leader," Chiibi thought as she looked at the hood while she sat there. "Oh, why did my life get into this? Help me God!" Then someone whistled. Chiibi looked around to see who whistled but failed. Then she heard the whistle again.

She turned to Reimel and asked. "Hey, did you hear any whistling?"

Reimel shook her head.

"Who's whistling?"she thought. Then she heard a voice, _over here._ She looked down her necklace was shining. "Kuriefume?"

"_go to thy sketchpad and release thy powers. Lead the way to freedom!_"

"My sketchpad? Am I going crazy? Now I'm hearing necklaces talk." Chiibi thought.

"_go to thy sketchpad and release thy powers. Lead the way to freedom!_"

"Alright already! I'll get my sketchpad!"

She sneaked to her bag and got her sketchpad. "Now what?" she thought.

"_Release me... call my name and lead the way to freedom!"_

Then, Chiibi's surrounding suddenly became black.

"What the-" she thought.

"_Call my name... Kuriefume, the necklace of power..."_

"Ok, here goes." she thought and held the Kuriefume at shoulder level.

"I can call upon you, Kureifume, release thy power and bring freedom to your master!" she exclaimed.

"_At last... as you wish, master..."_

Then, a gold circular aura surrounded Chiibi and her outfit changed from the school uniform to a gold-yellow kimono. Then, the necklace suddenly turned to a rod, which Chiibi caught with her right hand. Then, she twirled it around and gave a pose (Ta-dahhh hehehe).

Suddenly, the surrounding turned back to the school with shocked terrorists and colleagues.

"Chiibi, what are you holding?" Reimel asked.

"Cool," Kai added.

"Little girl, why are you standing? Get down!" one terrorists barked.

"Let us go!" Chiibi shouted.

"Now don't play hero on me or I'll shoot you." the terrorists replied as he pointed the gun.

Chiibi smiled. "We shall see." Then, she turned the page to where Yami Yugi was drawn (and yes, along with the duel disk.).

"Come forth, Yami Yugi!" she said and struck the drawing with the Kuriefume rod. Then, light came from the drawing and suddenly, a Yami Yugi appeared in front of Chiibi, facing the bad guy.

"What the-" the terrorist said. Then, he fired a shot.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Yugi said as he put a card on his duel disk, thus releasing the dark magician and blocking the bullet.

"What the-" the terrorist said again and fired more shots. But none was able to hit anyone. This really freaked out the guy.

"Oh my lord! you're a monster! Help!" he screamed and ran from the room.

All of the people around Chiibi were stunned at what happened. Then, Shu suddenly shouted, "Hey Chiibi, finish this up so we can be free."

Chiibi turned to Shu. "Um, sure." she said and dashed out of the room, along with Yami Yugi and the dark magician.

"_This is really freaky_," Chiibi thought. "_ First, I was transformed into a saviour. And now I'm saving the school with one of my favorite animè._" She then looked at Yami Yugi, who was also running.

"Master," Yami Yugi spoke. " I think I will need reinforcements."

" _What the- now they talk!_"

"Master,"

"Ah, ok." she replied and scanned the pages of her sketchpad. "Ok, then. Come forth, Cardcaptor Sakura!" she said as she struck the drawing of Sakura holding her key rod(while running). Then, a real-life Sakura appeared and was running also.

"I'm pleased that you summoned me master." said Sakura with a smile.

Chiibi smiled back. "_ Wow, look at that, I'm a master of a master!_" she thought and turned to the two animè characters. "We should hurry." she said but she suddenly stopped. "But wait, where can we find them?" she suddenly said.

" I think I can know, master" Sakura said and got a card from her deck (I must really like heroes with decks of cards, noh). "Wind Card!" she exclaimed as she threw the card just above her rod. Then, a nymph appeared out of the card and in front of Sakura.

"Wind Card, find where the terrorists are." Sakura ordered the nymph, which obeyed and went through all the corridors and rooms.

In about 2 minutes, the nymph came back (Well, in logic, air is everywhere.). She whispered something to Sakura and went back to the card.

"So, where then?" Chiibi asked.

"In the principal's office, master." Sakura replied.

"Ok then, let's go."

They dashed all they way up to the principals office, which was situated at the third floor (Their class is in the second floor), frightening goons here and there. Then, as they were going to bash the door, it suddenly opened. Thus, stumbling Chiibi followed by Yugi and Sakura.

"CHA-CHACK!"

When they looked up, gunmen surrounded them. So they stood up and raised their hands.

"That's her, boss." a voice said. Chiibi looked to where the voice is. The goon whom she first tested her powers was there. And beside him was the hooded guy with the principal, Mr. Asagi Ashikage.(Any hints?)

"So," the hood said. " You were the one who's creating this ruckus. Well, its no use, Ms. Sakamonu. We are now negotiating with your rich father about giving the ransom for you! Hahahaha! And-" Then, he eyed the two animè characters. "What do we have here. Two animè wannabes."

"We are not animè wannabes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh really, prove it! We all know that you're magic is pure trick." the hood replied.

"Oh well, as you wish." Sakura shrugged and drew a card from the deck. "TIME CARD!"

Suddenly, the hood and all of the goons stopped and froze. Chiibi stood up and looked around.

"Funny," she said to Sakura. "Shouldn't Yugi and I freeze also?"

"Master, I have ordered the Time card to freeze only the bad guys." Sakura replied.

"Well, good job. That should delay their bad plans. Its a good thing that dad didn't know this." Chiibi replied. "And don't call me master. It makes me feel old. Call me Chiibi instead."

"Um, okay, Chiibi." Sakura fidgeted.

"Um, Sakura, I think its time we finish this." Yugi invited.

"Um, you know each other?" Chiibi asked.

"Well, yeah." Yugi replied, in an "Obviously" tone. "The sketchpad you have is like a world to us animè characters. So we know each other."

"Oh, ok." Then Chiibi looked at the principal, who was incidentally frozen. "Hey Sakura, can you un-freeze this guy?"

"Uh, sure." Sakura said cheerfully. "Just tap the person and they will move."

Chiibi nodded and tapped the frozen principal, which consequently moved.

"AAAHHH," Asagi screamed. "Why are these people frozen? And who are these guys, Ms. Sakamonu?"

"Long story sir," Chiibi replied. "But what is important is that you call the police sir."

"Uh, right. Ok." Then, he lifted the phone. "Hello, police. We have been schooljacked! No, we're not kidding! Come quickly. Hai, Hai, ok." She turned to Chiibi. "Ok, then. that's all settled. Now explain."

She then told the story of what happened to her and introduced Yugi and Sakura.

"Hmm, if this is true," the principal said. "Can I see the necklace?" Chiibi showed her necklace-rod. "Hmmm, it's true then. The legends are true."

"Sir, you know the legend?" Chiibi asked.

"Why yes," the principal replied. "In ancient japan, one family of artisans carry Kureifume, which helped them in times of war. It has said that Kureifume can bring to life any drawing that its master summons." Then, he kneeled in front of Chiibi. "You, young one, has been presented with a necklace of power. And its really surprising because it has been said that the necklace choose its master. Use your power only for good, Chiibi." he smiled. "Domo Arigato, sir." Chiibi said and bowed quickly. Then, she remembered the others that saw her. "Um, sir. Can I get your permission to erase the memories of the others that know my powers" she asked. The principal laughed and gave her a wink. "Don't worry Chiibi, I got it covered." Then he stepped backward and a gold aura suddenly appeared under him.

"Mind...WASH!" he exclaimed. Afterwards, whitish rays came out of the aura and went to people who knew Chiibi's power. After its done, he smiled and patted the astonished Chiibi.

"All done," he said. "And if you don't mind, let's keep this to ourselves."

"Hai, sensei." she replied.

A few moments later, the cops arrived and arrested the confused terrorists. (Because they were frozen until the police arrived.) Chiibi laughed at the sight of them. Then, she remembered Yugi and Sakura.

"Oh, now how to get you back into my sketchbook." she said to them with her two fingers rubbing her chin. Yugi and Sakura were standing there in front of her and also thinking.

"_Order them..."_

"Huh," Chiibi said. "Kureifume?"

"_Order them..."_

"Ok," she thought then lifted Kureifume at shoulder length. "Yami Yugi and Cardcaptor Sakura, I order you to go back !"

Then, the figures of Yugi and Sakura suddenly turned to blue and pink watery objects. After that, the objects went to the opened scrapbook. The scrapbook then closed. Her clothes also changed back to the school uniform.

"Whooh, now that's done, better get to class." she said and went back to class.

When she got to her class, she saw her friends talking about the hijacking incident. She only giggled when they wondered who saved them.

Yet, from a distance, Shira was smiling. "Well done, Chiibi. You unlocked the power of Kuriefume already. Now, you will be prepared for the artisans."

Who are the artisans she's talking about? Will they bring peace or trouble to our heroine? And why am I talking to the reader! Well, find out in the next chapter. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 the artisans

Chapter 2- the artisans

AN: NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

Two days after the incident, everything came back to normal. Chiibi was in the classroom eating her lunch with her friends.

"Hmmm, this is really good stuff." Reimel said as she tasted Chiibi's lunch, which was sashimi, beef tonkatsu and rice. "whoever cooked this food must be a master!"

"Why thank you for that compliment," Chiibi replied. "My mom and I usually cook my lunch. But that is my dad's cooking."

"Really!" Reimel said. "Wow, your dad must be a great chef."

"Well, that is what retired businessmen do when they are retired."

"Say, do you still remember the incident two days before?" Kai asked.

"Yup, rumors have been told that a student here with magical powers has saved us." Shu replied.

"Hmm, who could it be?" Reimel wondered and so did Kai and Shu. Chiibi only giggled.

"How about you Chiibi, do you have any guesses?" Kai told Chiibi.

"Huh?" Chiibi replied. "Ahh ... umm ... I don't know."

Big sweat drops appeared behind Kai and Shu's heads.

"DING,DONG... WOULD Chiibi SAKAMONU PLEASE GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE... DING, DONG" the PA sounded.

" Ooohh, what have you done Chiibi?" Kai joked.

"Stop it, Kai!" Chiibi said, hotly, and went out of the room.

As she was walking to the office, Chiibi thought, "What would the principal want with me?"

As she entered the room of Mr. Ashikage, she noted the interiors of the room. It looks like an ordinary office, with file cabinets of both corners beside the Ashikage's table. But the feeling is like feudal japan, with matching large scrolls on both sides of the walls.

"So, Ms. Sakamonu." Ashikage started. "How are you today?"

"Um... I'm fine, sir." Chiibi replied.

"Good," He said and went closer. " How are you, Kuriefume?"

"_I'm fine, Ashikage._" Kuriefume said.

"Sir, you can hear Kuriefume?" Chiibi asked.

"Why yes, Chiibi. It is because I was once her owner." Asagi said.

"And I was once too" a voice suddenly spoke from the darkness. Chiibi turned and found Shira walking from the darkness.

"Then, how come you gave it to me?" Chiibi asked.

"Because my time has ended," Shira replied. "I have to find a successor to be the master of Kuriefume."

"_And so I led her to you, young master._" Kuriefume spoke. Shira nodded.

"Then why am I here?" Chiibi again asked.

"For your training, young artist." Asagi spoke. " Every Saturday, you will be at the Ashikage temple at exactly 10:00 in the morning. You will begin your training with the 'artisans'". Chiibi gave a questioning look.

"The artisans are the leaders of the clan who owned the necklaces of power." Shira said.

"So, there are more necklaces of power?" Chiibi asked.

"Yes," Asagi said. "In history, the clan has 5 necklaces of power. They are Kurokokuma, Shizuka, Harutomo, Hanketsu, and Kuriefume. One necklace for each master. Unfortunately, one master died in battle. The remaining masters still lived until now."

"Ok, I get it. But what about my parents?"

"Don't worry, I got it covered. I told them that every Saturday, you will study fine arts with me." Asagi said.

"Ok then, sir. I'll be going then." Chiibi said and went towards the door but suddenly stopped. "Um sir, where is the Ashikage temple?"

Asagi chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Chiibi. Kuriefume will lead you to Ashikage shrine."

"Oh, ok then sir. Um... see you on Saturday." And Chiibi walked out of the room.

"You know by the time she will one of them, we will be inferior to her." Shira said.

"I know," Asagi said. "It will be odd, but, I was once inferior to you, right?"

Shira smiled.

That night, Chiibi was lying there in her futon.

"_What's bothering you, master?_" Kuriefume said.

"Nothing, Kuriefume." Chiibi replied. "It's just... I was just wondering... I mean, I'm just nervous. When principal Asagi speak of the Artisans, he sounds as if they are like warlords or something."

Kuriefume chuckled. "_ Don't worry, master. In fact, I think you would be surprised rather than worried._"

Chiibi smiled. " Whatever you say... good night, Kuriefume."

"_Good night, master._"

So Saturday came... at the Ashikage temple.

"So, this is the place huh?" Chiibi asked.

"_Yes, master._" Kureifume replied. Then Chiibi looked at the surroundings of the temple. The temple itself looks like any other temple, only there is a sign hanging under the roof saying "Ashikage".

When Chiibi entered the temple, she was surprised. It was a dojo type room, with four small tables in the middle of the dojo. On those tables was a paintbrush, some paint, and some paper.

As she was strolling on the dojo,...

"Ah, so you're here." a voice said. Chiibi turned to find Shira on a rose kimono.

"Good morning, Ms. Kurisagi." Chiibi greeted and bowed.

Shira bowed back. "Good morning to you too. I see you found the training room."

"Training room?" Chiibi asked. "Then, why are these tables here?"

Shira giggled. "You'll see," she replied. "But now is not the time. You must come with me. You must meet the artisans."

Afterwards, they walked towards the west gate (Chiibi went through the south gate a while ago). There, they followed a cobbled road through a rather small forest.

"I wonder," Chiibi thought. "What would the artisans look like?"

"_hee,hee_" Kuriefume giggled. "_ You'll be surprised at what they look like._"

When they got to the end of the forest, they were greeted by a small temple there.

"Here you will find the artisans," Shira said. "Be careful though, you might find them strange..."

So Chiibi advanced to the temple while Shira stayed where she was. When she got there, she was really surprised. In the temple were four teenagers, three boys and one girl, fighting with swords. WITH SWORDS! Real swords!

"Who are they?" Chiibi asked.

"_hee,hee .Those are the artisans, master._" Kuriefume replied.

Chiibi just stared at them. The boys have hair color of brown, greyish white and black. The girl had pink hair. One boy was kind of German, but has Japanese traits.

So they were fighting when one of them, the brown haired one, noticed Chiibi and stopped. He came towards her. The guy was pure Japanese, with brown eyes.

"So," he said. "You're Kureifume's new master, huh?"

"Um, yeah?" she replied.

"And so you seem," he said. "Hey, guys. here's the new master."

The other teenagers stopped fighting and went to them.

"Hi," the only girl among the four there said. "I'm Aki, the third artisan and Shizuka's master. What's your name?"

"You're _the_ ARTISANS?" Chiibi shocked.

"Why yes," The black-haired boy said. "I'm Sunichi, the second artisan and Hanketsu's master."

"I'm Kail, the fourth artisan and Kurokokuma's master. Nice to meet you." the half-German teenager said.

"And I'm Yukimura, the first artisan and Harutomo's master." the guy who stopped first said. "And you are?"

"Um... Chiibi Sakamonu ..." Chiibi said.

"Chiibi, huh," Yukimura said. "Well, Chiibi, you will be trained to be an artisan. Period. Any questions?"

"Um...," Chiibi said. "How did you get so young? Principal Ashikage said that the artisans were ancients!"

"oh, that..." Aki said, then chuckled. "it's a secret that you can know as you grow older..."

"Older, huh..." Chiibi said, sarcastically.

"Oh, hehehe ..."

"Enough already with the meeting." Yuki (we'll now call him yuki for the records.) said and faced Chiibi. "Before we start your training, we must know what you are capable of. Follow me." Then, he went out of the temple. Chiibi and the others followed.

"Gee, what a sour puss." Chiibi said to Aki.

"Don't worry, he like that when he meets people for the first time." Aki said. "But he is friendly to those he knows."

So, the others followed Yuki to the dojo ("Sheesh", Chiibi thought.) and afterwards, Yuki positioned himself to one of the drawing table, putting a sketchpad to the table.

"Chiibi, please go there." he said, pointing to the table opposite him. Chiibi obliged and put her sketchpad to the table.

"Now, a duel will begin." Kail said. "Between Yukimura and Chiibi. May the best artisan win."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Chiibi said.

Too late. Yuki had taken his necklace and said, "Harutomo!". The necklace was then transformed into a rod. "You're turn." he said at Chiibi.

"Huh? What is this?" Chiibi asked.

"It's a duel," Aki said. "Call upon Kuriefume so that you can start."

"Ah, okay." Chiibi's snapped and taken her necklace. " I call upon you Kureifume, release thy power and bring freedom on your master!" Afterwards, her clothes changed to the kimono again and the necklace turned to a rod. (POSE!)

"Okay," Kail said. "Now, BEGIN!"

"SQUALL LIONHEART!" Yuki said as he struck his sketchpad. Then, a replica of Squall appeared in front of Yuki. Squall had the gunblade with him.

"Ok, then." Chiibi thought as she turned the pages. "Haru Glory!" Then, a replica of Haru with the Ten Commandments appeared in front of Chiibi.

"What shall I do, Chiibi?" Haru said.

"Squall will use his summons and his gunblade to finish you." Chiibi told Haru. "Use your Explodia to fend of his attacks, and use Rune-save to absorb his spells."

"Gotcha" Haru said and charged at the idle Squall, making his sword the Explodia.

"Explosion!" Haru cried. The sword clashed with Squall's gunblade, resulting to a explosion (well duh, his sword's name is Explodia!).

"Ah, gotcha!" Chiibi said. Then... "What the-"

"What the" was right. For when the smoke cleared, Squall just stood there, unscathed.

"How did it happen?" Chiibi said. Then, she saw a purplish dome surrounding Squall.

"Hehehe, I had him cast Protect on the last minute." Yuki said. "Now it's my turn. Squall!"

"Yes, sir!" Squall replied. Then, he charged at Haru. At a few feet apart from Haru, he prepared himself to slash. And as he did the slash, a BANG was heard, sending Haru a few feet from where he stood.

"AHH," Haru said.

"Oh on, he already released the gunblade's power. Got to think." Chiibi said as he saw Haru panting. "I got it!" she snapped. "Haru, use the Rune-save then use the Silfarion."

"Got it, Chiibi." Haru said as he did exactly what he was told. He shifted to Rune-save, which absorbed the shield that Squall predictably casted. Then, he shifted to Silfarion, sending strong sonic slashes towards Squall. And then... well, it resulted to an air-borne Squall who was about to fall face first when suddenly...

"Stop!" a voice shouted. Afterwards, before he even touch the floor, Squall's figure turned to a yellow watery substance and went back to Yuki's sketchbook. Haru did the same and went back to Chiibi's sketchbook. Chiibi then looked at the source of the voice. It was Kail.

"Well, we can see that she's capable of being an artisan." Aki said and smiled. "She's worthy to fight."

"Yeah," Sunichi said. "And besides, I like her style."

"Well, ok." Yuki said then looked at Chiibi. "But you have much to learn about being an artisan." Then he smiled. "But don't worry, you got good stuff. You have her spirit."

"Huh? Who? Kureifume?" Chiibi asked.

"No, her first owner." Yuki said and left the dojo.

"Oh well, it's already afternoon. You can rest now and go home." Kail told Chiibi. "Be back here same time next week."

"Oh, ok." Chiibi said, bowed to all of them, and left.

As she left, Yuki was looking at the scenery of the city. It was windy, so Yuki's hair was like flying away.

"You remembered her, didn't you?" a voice said. He looked around to find Aki going towards him.

"Yeah, she has her spirit." Yuki replied.

"Well, you _have_ a second chance..." Aki said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you said she has her spirit."

Yuki tried to keep his face. But then tiny patches of red came from his face.

"Well,... I..."

Aki chuckled. "It's your call." Then, she walked away.

Yuki continued to look at the scenery.

"Kio," he said. "Why did you have to go?"

While Yuki was doing that, at a dark warehouse...

"Sir, we failed." A hooded figure said, bowing to a dark figure seated to a throne-like chair.

"I can see," the figure replied. "Also I can see that we have a new enemy. A very powerful one at that. Be prepared, we're going to launch an attack."

"To where?"

"At the Ashikage Temple."

Who are these people? What are they going to do to Chiibi and her new found friends? And why am I speaking again to the readers? Find out on the next chapter of Chiibi, the cartoon creator. _Got to avoid speaking to the readers!_

_Go Chiibi, release thy power and bring freedom!_


	3. Chapter 3 trouble at ashikage temple

Chapter III- Trouble at the Ashikage temple

AN: Just to say that I do not own all the official animè characters like Hikaru, Yami Yugi, and the like. But I do own some my own characters like Chiibi.

At school, Chiibi was talking to Kuriefume.

"Hey, Kuriefume, who is your first owner?" Chiibi said.

"_Well, master. My first owner is a woman. Her name is Kio and she was master Yukimura's love. She looks a lot like you master, only she has red eyes._"

"Oh really," Chiibi said, a bit surprised. " Well, I wonder..."

"_hee, hee ..._"

"Hey, Chiibi." A voice barked. Chiibi looked who it was. And it was...

"Kai," Chiibi said. Kai was walking towards her, along with Shu and Reimel.

"Who are you talking to?" Reimel asked. "We were noticing you were talking with someone. But when we looked at your place, you seem alone.

Chiibi chuckled. "You must be imagining things, Reimel. Anyway, any doings guys?"

"Well, after school, we can go to my house," Reimel said. "Remember, we have a test on Friday."

"Oh right," Chiibi replied. "Ok, Reimel's house then?"

"Yeah!" All replied in unison.

DING! DONG!

"Hey, it's class already." Shu said. Then they ran to their next class.

While Chiibi was studying, a commotion was taking place at the dark warehouse.

"Master," The hood said to the dark figure still sitting at the throne-like chair. "Our troops are ready."

"Well then," the figure replied. "Commence attack on Ashikage temple!"

"Yes sir," The hood said and left.

"At last, the battle will begin..." the figure smiled, snickered, and laughed.

Ok... now back to our protagonist. Chiibi was walking with her friends when suddenly...

"Chiibi," A voice sounded on Chiibi's head.

"Huh?" Chiibi thought. "Who was that?" She looked around, but no one was there except her friends.

"Chiibi," the voice sounded again. This time it was recognizable. It was Yuki.

"Yuki?" Chiibi thought.

"Chiibi?" Reimel said. "Any problem?"

"Huh?" Chiibi replied. "Oh no, no problem here. Wait a sec, I got a call." Then went a few feet apart from them. She picked up her phone pretending to answer a call.

"Yuki, what are you doing to my head!" Chiibi said telepathically.

"Well, sorry." Yuki replied. "Its just... THE TEMPLE IS IN TROUBLE!"

"What!" Chiibi asked.

"The temple is under attack. You must come here at once." Yuki said.

"Yuki, Yuki?" Chiibi said. "Dang, he already went out!"

"Um, Chiibi?" Shu asked. "Any happening?"

"Huh? Um... yeah. Sorry but... my father called me. Family matters."

"Uh, okay." Reimel replied. " Well, see you."

"Uh, okay. Bye" Chiibi said and ran the opposite direction.

"I wonder what's happening to her." Reimel said.

"Yeah, ditto." Kai and Shu replied.

While Chiibi was running towards the temple, Yuki and the others are battling goons and bad guys who just barged in the temple.

"Dang, they are too many!" Sunichi said as all of them were summoning their characters to fight the terrorists who are just kept on coming and coming and COMING!

As Yuki tackled two terrorists, he noted their features.

"Wait a minute, these guys have the same features." he thought. Then, he began to notice the features of the other terrorists.

"The bad guys who just keep on coming have the same features!" He said.

"What!" Kail said.

"Someone is creating them... but who?" Yuki said.

"So that means... oh no!" Sunichi said.

"Yes, he's here." Yuki said as he looked at the door. As if on cue, there came a man with black clothing, from attire to cape. His hair is gold and had a menacing smile. On his hand was a black sketchbook.

"So, we meet again, Yukimura." the man said.

"Until now, you still live. Scythe." Yuki replied.

"Scythe!" Aki said, forming a stance. "So you are Scythe Dark."

"Yes, milady." Scythe replied, forming a bow. "The only owner of the dark necklace of power." He laughed. "And now..."

Multiple black watery substance appeared from Scythe's sketchpad.

"I must..."

Then, the substance turned to ninjas. Dark ninjas with flaming eyes...

"...destroy you!"

The ninjas rapidly charged at the artisans, who took stance and quickly summoned their characters- Squall for Yuki, Bakunetsu-maru for Sunichi, Cloud for Kail, and Sakura (in Naruto. Why does many characters have the name Sakura!) for Aki.

"Attack!" The four shouted in unison.

Thus, a war began between the artisans and Scythe. The four artisans also joined in the battle with their swords while Scythe created more and more dark ninjas.

Now back to Chiibi's side. Chiibi was about to enter the gate of the temple when she spotted three ninjas patrolling around it. So Chiibi went to a nearby bush.

"Hmmm, I need stealth." Chiibi thought. "But who shall I summon?"

"_Maybe I can help..._" a voice familiar to Chiibi sounded.

"Hikaru!" Chiibi said.

"_Quick, summon me_!"

"Ok," Chiibi replied as she summoned her necklace and changed to her kimono. "Come forth, Hikaru!"

She then struck her rod to the sketch of Hikaru (of Angelic Layer. Again, why does many characters have the name Hikaru!). Pink watery-stuff came from the sketchpad and formed a replica of Hikaru, in her usual red jumpsuit.

"Hikaru!" Chiibi said, turning into chibi mode. "I can't believe I summoned you. You're my most favorite animè character!"

Hikaru blushed red. "Thanks, Chiibi."

"_Um, master._" Kureifume suddenly interrupted. "_ We need to go._"

"Right," Chiibi replied, dashed, but then stopped. "Wait, we need a distraction... hmm, I know!"

She then flipped the pages of her sketchbook until she came to...

"Come forth, Yami Yugi!" she said and struck the sketch, which Yugi went out.

"Yes, Chiibi. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"We need your monsters for attack, Yugi." Chiibi replied. "Oh, and you are given permission to use higher level monsters without sacrifice." (Basic YU-GI-OH rules apply.)

"Thank you, Chiibi. And now..." he said and showed himself to the ninjas. "to do my duty. Exodia!"

He then placed five cards to his disk and out came the most feared Exodia.

"Exodia, finish them off!" Yugi said.

Exodia just screamed and went to smash the ninjas that were coming in to attack.

"Ok, Chiibi. Go!" Yugi told Chiibi, telepathically.

"Hai. Thanks, Yugi." Chiibi replied then faced Hikaru. "All we need now is stealth..." Chiibi then thought for a while and then snapped. "I got it..."

She then began to draw something at her sketchpad, a black jumpsuit ... then...

"Hope, this works..." Chiibi said. "Hikaru!" she slammed wand at the drawing... then an aura of light enveloped Hikaru, transforming her red jumpsuit to the black one.

"Um, Chiibi ..." Hikaru said, looking at her her new suit. "Care to tell me what does this do..."

Chiibi smiled. "A stealth suit... makes a user invisible..."

"Cool!" Hikaru said.

Hikaru then held Chiibi by the hand and afterwards, they instantly became transparent.

"Great, Hikaru." Chiibi said. "Now let's go."

They quickly ran to the dojo, avoiding the ninjas. But as she was going there, she was thinking.

"_How am I going to help them? I'm not even that strong enough. I know this is not enough. And I can't just let Hikaru here be helpless. Oh, what to do?_" she thought.

Then a voice whispered. "I can help you."

"_Huh? Who's there?_" Chiibi thought. Then, a black void surrounded her. "What the-"

"Chiibi, let me help you." the voice called again.

"Who are you?" Chiibi asked.

"I am a friend of the artisans. I am Kio..." The voice said. "Now, let me help you."

"If it's gonna help them, then by all means..." Chiibi said. Then a flashing light then surrounded her.

Now at the artisans side, they are still fighting the ninjas.

"Aki," Yuki said. "Take care of my side. I'm going for the source."

"Ok," Aki said, toppling four ninjas at the same time. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well, better this than an endless supply of ninjas."

"Good point. Be careful!"

Yuki nodded and charged towards the concentrating Scythe.

"Scythe, you're mine!" Yuki cried. He began to make a slash. But it was blocked by Scythe.

"What the-" Yuki said. Then he made a back flip and as he touches the floor, he charged at Scythe again. But it was again blocked by Scythe.

Scythe laughed. "You cannot hurt me, Yukimura!"

"Shut up!" Yuki replied. "Squall!"

Squall came to his side, sword ready.

"Hehe. Two can play that game!" Scythe said and flipped his pad. "Sephiroth!"

He struck the sketch of Sephiroth. Then black watery substance came and formed the notorious Sephiroth.

"ATTACK!" Yuki and Scythe said in unison.

The following events are like blur. Squall and Sephiroth were exchanging strikes and blocks, neither hurting each other. Then, as they strike each other (like the samurai scene were they strike and there is a white background so we don't know which is hit.), a cut then appeared at Squall's arm, making Squall kneel.

"HAHAHA," Scythe started. "you are no match for me, Yukimura. Now, prepare to see your dear character die!"

As Sephiroth was about to strike squall to death, a beam of energy suddenly clashed with Sephiroth's sword, making it part with its master and fall down to the floor.

"What the-, who the-" Scythe said and searched for the beam's owner who was none other than...

"Chiibi," Yuki said and went to her. "Good job." She smiled and then nodded at Hikaru. "Squall is wounded. I'll take care of this."

Yuki tried to hesitate, but then he sensed something in Chiibi. An aura, a strong one.

"Ok," he told Chiibi. "But if you need backup, call us." Then he recalled Squall and went to the others, who noticed that there were no more ninjas.

"Is it over?" Kail asked.

Yuki shook his head. "No, not yet. Chiibi is still gonna fight Scythe."

"Chiibi fighting Scythe?" Aki replied. "Its suicide, Yuki! Why did you do that?"

"Don't worry," Yuki said, with a reassuring look. "_She's_ helping her."

Aki stared in confusion. Then, she snapped (not with fingers snapped. Its like idea snapped.). "Kio?" she asked.

Yuki smiled.

"This I got to see," Aki said excitedly and dashed to where Chiibi and Scythe are battling. The others followed.

When they got there, what they saw dropped their jaw. Hikaru had her a samurai sword and was exchanging slashes and blocks with Sephiroth. Then Sephiroth made a slip, resulting flurries from Hikaru and a kick in the midsection, which made him skid away.

Scythe was shocked. "How you-, Who are you?"

Chiibi smiled and her eyes were shadowed. "I'm Chiibi, one of the artisans. A cartoon creator."

When she looked up, her eyes were red than her blue, surprising Yuki. "Kio? You really are helping Chiibi?" he thought.

Scythe smirked. "So you're Shira's replacement. Well, well, Kio's necklace is very meticulous in choosing her master." Then, a ninja whispered something to him. "But unfortunately," he continued, sending Sephiroth to his sketchpad. " we must continue our battle some our time. And I'll make sure to destroy you all. Just like Kio."

"WHY YOU!" Yuki said, charging towards Scythe. But when the slash was made, Scythe turned into black smoke and it floated out. All they could hear was his evil laugh.

"Someday, Scythe. I'll destroy you! Someday!" Yuki shouted, with one clenched fist waving. He then turned towards Chiibi, who was dumbstruck.

"What happened?" Chiibi asked.

"You didn't know what happened?" Yuki asked.

Chiibi shook her head. "All I know is that I was going towards here, thinking of how to help you. Then, a voice called me and said she wanted to help me. Next thing I know, I'm here and puzzled."

Yuki then smiled. "_Kio..._"

Then, he turned towards the others. "Meet me at the hill overlooking the city." he told them and went out.

"Oh well, let's go!" Aki said.

Who is Scythe? And what's with Kio and Chiibi? Will there be a war? (oops, spoiler!)

Find out in the next chapter of Chiibi the cartoon creator.

_Don't give up, young artisan. Be prepared for the challenges ahead._


	4. Chapter 4 Chiibi's training

Chapter IV - Chiibi's Training

AN: Yehey! Chapter four is up and ready for firing! Still, normal disclaimer applies.

They set out to the hill where it overlooked the city, bright with lights and such, and saw Yuki staring straight at the mountains.

"This is the place where Yuki thinks a lot." Aki whispered to Chiibi. "This where Kio 'departed'".

Chiibi nodded and looked at Yuki, who looks as if he is really thinking hard. Then silence fell. Nothing was heard except the wind blowing.

"There is a war coming," Yuki said at last. "we need to be prepared."

Everyone nodded except Chiibi.

"Wait?" Chiibi stared. "How did you know?"

Yuki smiled. "Because you started it."

Chiibi was shocked at the reply. "Wait, what did I do to start this war? I didn't even fight that Scythe guy. So what?"

"He seemed that you are a challenge by the way he sensed you." Yuki continued. "He's going to try and defeat you, Chiibi. And he's gonna make sure of that."

Chiibi became tense. Aki sensed that and put her hand Chiibi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you." Aki said.

"And we too..." Sunichi said.

"Don't forget us." a voice called from the darkness. They looked towards the source. It was Shira and Asagi.

"Oh good," Yuki said. "Shira, Asagi. Progress report."

Shira answered. "Artisan Yuki, we have arranged the things you have asked us. The plan is a complete go." Asagi nodded and winked at Chiibi.

"Good, thanks guys." Yuki replied. "You may go now."

Then, just like ninjas, they disappeared.

Yuki then looked at Chiibi. "Your training will start at the weekend. You will find it in a peculiar way." Then he started to walk away with the 3 artisans. "Oh, be careful. Scythe's ninjas can be anywhere."

Chiibi was there staring at the walking group.

"_Come master, let's go home_" Kureifume said, snapping Chiibi.

"Yes, let's"

The next day...

"New classmates?" Chiibi asked.

Shu nodded. "I just heard from the principal. There will be four new classmates that came from Tokyo. (by the way, they live in Kofu, in the Yamanashi province.)"

"And I heard that they came from a clan of artists. Good ones at that." Kai added.

BING, BONG, BING BONG...

All of them straightened up when they saw Asagi come to the room

"Stand" the caller said. They obliged.

"Greet"

"Good morning, Sir Ashikage!"

"Sit"

As they sat down, he began to write "New students" in the blackboard.

"You can come in now," he said. And from the door came four teens, who Chiibi recoginzed.

"Hi, I'm Yukimura Sunikudo." one teen said, making Chiibi crash a bit.

"I'm Aki Toragawa"

"Sunichi Gai here."

"I'm Kail Kaizer, it's nice to meet you." Kail made a wink that made most of the girls blush.

"So that's why they look so familiar." Chiibi thought. " Why on earth are they here?"

"So finally the introductions have been done," Asagi said. "Guys, you can seat at the empty chairs over there." He pointed at four empty seat beside Chiibi. Yuki sat beside Chiibi, then Aki, Sunichi and Kail followed.

"Well then," Asagi continued. "You can have the remaining homeroom time to get to know your new classmates."

As soon as Asagi left the room, Chiibi immediately held Yuki at the collar.

"Why are you here?!?" Chiibi grunted, with matching evil eyes. Big sweat drops appeared at the back of the four artisans' heads.

"Relax, Chiibi," Yuki replied. "We are here for your training and protection."

"What?!?"

"Relax, Chiibi, relax." Aki said.

"Um, Chiibi" Kai interrupted. "You know these guys?"

A sweat drop appeared at Chiibi's head.

"Oh yeah," Chiibi replied. " um... uh... I met them at Tokyo. Yeah, right... I met them at Tokyo when we were there. he he"

Sweat drops appeared at her head and at the artisans' heads.

So class went through smoothly. Well, except for the few girls who liked Kail. Man, they stuck to him like glue. It's like he just formed a cult.

"I think you should shoo the girls already, Kail." Sunichi said.

"Can't help it," Kail said. "its not like I really look good, right?"

Then a smack from Aki's fan went to Kail.

"Oww!" Kail said.

"Idiot." Aki whispered.

Sunichi laughed. "Whahaha! Kail, an idiot!"

"Why you!" Kail replied, following a rumble between him and Sunichi.

Yuki only smirked, then saw Chiibi with Reimel and the Ho-Chins.

"Hi, Chiibi." He said, making them turn their heads. "Um, may I know who are your friends."

"Um," was the only word that passed Chiibi until Reimel interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Reimel Yan." Reimel said.

"I'm Shu Ho-Chin"

"And I'm Kai Ho-Chin"

"Really?" Yuki said, making his jaw drop. "You are Ho-Chins?"

"Um, duh." Reimel said, knocking lightly on Yuki's head.

"Why, do you know something about our clan?" Kai said.

"Who wouldn't?" Yuki replied. "The Ho-Chins are a clan of warriors that once helped the Legendary Artisans of Kofu. It was said that they gave the leader, Yu-o Ho-Chin, two magical swords, namely Go-san and Shin-san, to aid their clan if trouble befalls them."

"You created the swords?" Chiibi asked him, telepathically.

"Yup," he replied, also telepathically. " But technically the blacksmiths of our clan made it. We just infused power into the swords."

Reimel's jaw then dropped. "Really? Is it true?"

Shu nodded. "It's true, me and Kai are now the heirs of the swords." Yuki's and Reimel's jaw dropped even more. A sweat drop appeared from Chiibi's head.

"Hey!" Reimel then exclaimed. "If you have swords, why didn't you save us from those terrorists in the first place?"

Kai and Shu sweatdropped. "Um," Kai said. "We are not allowed to bring our swords to school." Reimel crashed.

Yuki, who still had his jaw dropped, suddenly regained form. "So it's true. Um, Shu and Kai, would join us in our training? The four of us are practicing sword arts at the Ashikage temple at Saturday. Bring your swords, 'kay? Oh, and Chiibi, come with them also."

"What about me?" Reimel said. "Can I come?"

"Sorry, Reimel. But our master can only permit three visitors. I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's ok." Reimel said and thought. "_ That's ok. I'll just sneak and watch. Hehe_"

"Ok, bye then." he said and winked at Chiibi. Then, went to his group.

"I'm sorry Reimel," Chiibi said. " That jerk, why I ought 'ta"

"No, don't" Reimel replied, who knew what her friend was about to do. "I'll be fine."

"Oh well," Shu said. "So what do we do today?"

Reimel's face suddenly beamed. "Karaoke!!"

"Sure," Chiibi said. Then they walked out of the school.

At the same time, Yuki was telling the other Artisans about what happened.

"Oh really," Kail said. "So the swords are still there, huh? Yu-o chose his heirs well."

Aki nodded. "Now we're ready for Chiibi's training."

All of them nodded.

At night, Chiibi was again lying at her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"_Anything troubling you master?_" Kureifume asked.

"Oh nothing, Kureifume." Chiibi replied. "I was only wondering, how old are you guys?"

"_Um, it's hard to count. Maybe a five centuries or so._"

Chiibi whistled. "No wonder Yuki knew Kai and Shu's ancestors. You lived for that long?"

"_Yes, master. In fact, Yu-o prophesied about his descendant, your friends."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, master. He said that two descendants of his will help the artisans in a war years from when he said that. He lived in the Nara period._"

"So he was talking about Kai and Shu?"

"_Yes, master._"

"Kuriefume, you can call me by my name."

"_Um, yes... Chiibi._"

Chiibi smiled and went to sleep.

So Saturday came, Chiibi went to the Ashikage temple and already saw that Shu and Kai are there.

"Hey, guys." Chiibi said, waving her hands to draw attention.

"Hi, Chiibi." Shu said. "We were just waiting for you."

"Hey," Kai said. "There's Yuki."

They turned to see Yuki in battle gear, with a real samurai sword sheathed on his side.

"Hey Yuki," Chiibi said.

"Hello guys," Yuki replied. "Come already, the guys are already having their fight."

They went to the dojo, finding Sunichi and Kail in battle. Sunichi was having the upper hand, happily toppling Kail with his moves that really came from his favorite character, Bakunetsu-maru.

"Heavenly Shockwave Slash!" Sunichi said, bringing a sword in his other hand and performing Bakunetsu-maru's move. Kail got hit and went up helplessly.

"And the winner is," Aki, who was referee, said. "Sunichi!"

Chiibi and the others clapped while Sunichi bowed.

Yuki suddenly stood up. "Guys," he said. " Its time."

All of them nodded. Then, watery substances encircled them, each with his and her color: blue for yuki, red for Sunichi, green for Kail, and pink for Aki. Afterwards, they were replaced by people who are in their thirties, still wearing the same clothes as their younger selves, only bigger.

The Ho-Chins were taken aback.

"You-you-a-ah-are-th-the-art-ar-Artisans!" Shu said.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, we are."

Kai then noticed something. " Hey! In a portrait of ancestor Yu-o with the Artisans, the Artisans were five. Where is the other one?"

"She has fought a war and never came back." Aki replied. "But there is a replacement for her."

"Who then?" Shu asked, wondering if they will replace Kio.

Yuki smiled. "I know what you're thinking. No, you are not here to be chosen but to train the fifth artisan." He then looked at Chiibi.

Kai noticed this and got the idea. "No wonder she is acting strange, Chiibi is the fifth artisan!"

Then, someone who was watching them from the door suddenly tripped when she (clue!) heard the statement. All of them looked at the person.

"Reimel!" Chiibi said. Reimel stood and pointed a finger at them.

"Aha! Now I know why you all are acting weird. You have powers!" Then she cried a waterfall. "Why did you not tell me?!" Sweat drops appeared at the others' heads.

"Well you see,..." Chiibi started to say but Yuki interrupted her.

"Whats done is done." Yuki told Chiibi then faced Reimel. "Reimel, please keep this a secret."

Reimel nodded. " I got it, I solemnly swear that I will keep this a secret. Say, how did you become so young."

"That, my friend, is a power we Artisans know and have the power to make it possible." Aki then said.

"Hey," Chiibi said. "When can I do that?!"

"Oh right," Yuki snapped, almost ignoring Chiibi. "Let's get down to training."

He then placed Chiibi on one side of the dojo and Kai and Shu opposite her. The others just sat away from them, including Reimel.

"This will be fun!" Reimel, in chibi form, said. " Good thing I brought this." Then she held out a video recorder." Sweat drops appeared on the three Artisans.

"Ok," Yuki told Chiibi. " I'm going to teach you on how to use your characters powers on yourself. Watch." He then summoned Harutomo and called Yugi (the real Yugi). But instead of the replica, a duel disk came out of the picture and went to Yuki's arm.

"What the-" Chiibi thought. "How did he do that?"

Afterwards, Yuki picked a card from the deck, smiled and said, "Summoned Skull!"

Suddenly, the Summoned Skull came from the deck. Chiibi's eyes bulged from her sockets.

"H-ho-how-di-di-d-did-y-yu-you-do-that!" Chiibi stuttered.

"Easy," Yuki said. "Just order your chosen character to give you his or her power. Now you try it."

Chiibi then called on Kuriefume, flipped the pages where Kenshin Himura was drawn.

"Kenshin, I ask of you to lend me your powers." Chiibi said.

"_As you wish, Chiibi._" Kenshin replied, telepathically.

Suddenly, a ray of light covered Chiibi, almost blinding the others. Then after the light disappeared, Chiibi stood there. She is in the same battle kimono, but she stood straight and seemed to smile. Then she materialized a sword, a reverse-edge sword.

Yuki smiled. "Great, you learned quickly. Now it's time to test your powers." He then nodded at the Ho-Chins.

They nodded back and unsheathed their swords, Go-san for Kai and Shin-san for Shu. Suddenly, auras appeared from under them and their attire changed to battle gear. Each gear has japanese armor that really looked tough.

"Now..." Yuki said. "Duel!"

The Ho-Chins charged rapidly at Chiibi. When they were near, they made a slash but was blocked. The two then back flipped away from Chiibi. Then Chiibi made her move. She charged to them and at a blink of an eye, she prepared for a...

"Hiten Mitsurugi!" she yelled and made the slash at Kai, sending him to the wall.

"What the-" was all they could reply.

Then Chiibi made a come-and-get-me stance, prompting Shu to attack, which she did. Pretty soon, they were in a slash-fest, slashing and parrying and slashing and blocking, you know the drill.

"Wow, Chiibi can easily adapt to her powers." Sunichi said. Kail nodded. The two just kept on slashing and slashing until Shu back flipped.

"I had enough of this..." Shu said. "Windcutter slash!"

Shu just slashed the air and a blade silhouette came charging at Chiibi.

"This ends now!" Shu thought. "What the-!"

"What the" was right. For the moment the blade was close to Chiibi, she disappeared.

"Where is she?" Shu said, looking around.

"I am right here." Chiibi's voice replied. Shu looked around and saw an air-borne Chiibi with her sword ready for a...

"Hiten Mitsurugi!" she yelled and made the slash directly at Shu's midsection. Thus, skidding Shu towards the wall.

"Duel over!" Yuki said. "The winner: Chiibi!"

Everyone was amazed at what Chiibi did. They didn't even clap at the announcement.

Chiibi then ran towards the Ho-Chins. "Are you guys ok?" Chiibi asked. She saw that Kai and Shu were bleeding. "Oh no, they're hurt!"

Aki smiled. "Don't worry. I got it." She then went to them, summoned her necklace, Shizuka, & placed her hand on the wounds. Then, green rays shot out of her hand and in seconds, the wounds were healed. "There, all done."

Chiibi nodded and faced Yuki ."Yuki," Chiibi told Yuki. "I think they had enough."

Yuki nodded. " At least you got to know one lesson. I think that's enough for now."

"Hey, let's go for some ice cream." Aki said.

Chiibi nodded. "Sure, my treat."

"YAHOO!" everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 love at sight?

Chapter V - Love at sight?

AN: Normal disclaimer applies...

At the ice-cream shop...

"Hey, that's my scoop!" Sunichi cried.

"Ha ha, this is mine now." Kail replied. Then, they chased all around but the others don't seem to mind.

"So, Chiibi what did you feel about the training?" Yuki said. Then he saw Chiibi thinking hard. "Chiibi?"

Chiibi snapped. "Huh? Oh... about the feeling right? Well, it's very strange, using your characters skills but it feels fine also."

"She really has her spirit." Yuki thought.

"So why not make your move?" Aki told him, telepathically.

"Hey! You just read my mind!" Yuki shouted at her, still telepathically. Aki only chuckled. " Coward..." she said. Yuki then blushed.

So after they ate their ice cream and paid the bill, they went to the park to relax. Chiibi sat at the bench looking at the guys doing crazy things like Sunichi and Kail fighting like cats and dogs.

"Hey Chiibi," A voice called. She looked left to see Yuki walking towards her and sitting down.

"Hi Yuki," Chiibi replied in a cheery tone. But then she became gloomy. "Um Yuki... I know you're still grieving for Kio."

"You know about Kio?" Yuki asked, taken aback at what she said.

Chiibi nodded. "Kuriefume told me about it."

"Oh..." was all Yuki said and blushed. Then suddenly Chiibi stood up.

"Let's leave them for a while." she said.

So they walked together in the park, talking about Yuki's exploits as an Artisan, Chiibi's life as a daughter of a rich father and such and such.

" ha ha ha, that was funny!" Chiibi said as Yuki told her an ancient joke.

"Yeah," Yuki said. " Even now I still laugh as I remember it."

Then Chiibi blushed, "Thanks Yuki. I had a good time."

Yuki blushed too. " He he. Me too."

"Um..." They said in unison.

Then they looked at each other, romantically. Then, like automatic, their lips began to move towards each other. Chiibi closed her eyes. Then suddenly...

"Master Yuki, Master Chiibi." A voice suddenly called near them, making them crash. They looked at the owner of the voice.

"Shira, what are you doing here?" Yuki said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry if it's a bad time but..." she said but that's all until...

"We have an emergency in our hands." Asagi came in. "We just encountered a letter from Scythe. He said and gave a letter to Yuki, which he opened

" _Yukimura,_

_At 6:00 of the evening as you read this letter, I will be ruler of Japan. I know you want to stop me, so I'll give you a hint. At the Tokyo tower, darkness shall overflow and the owner of the Dark Necklace shall rule all humanity. I'll be waiting to play._" the letter said.

"What time is it?" Yuki quickly asked.

Chiibi then looked at her watch. " Oh no, it's almost six."

"Great. How can we go Tokyo that quickly?"

" I believe you're forgetting something." A voice called. They turned to see Aki and the others coming.

"Aki," Chiibi replied. "Do you know a fast transport to Tokyo?"

Aki nodded and looked at Sunichi, who just changed to battle form. He then flipped his pages and...

"Doreimon!" he exclaimed and pretty soon, a white pouch appeared on Sunichi's stomach. He then tried to search for something until he pulled out a pink door.

"Now what?" Kail said.

Sunichi snickered. "You forget, my good friend." He then pushed the door and it revealed a scenery of Tokyo.

"Ah, I get it." Kail snapped.

"Well, then let's go." Yuki said.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied and ran towards the door.

What will they encounter on Scythe's invitation? Who will go down? Is this the war? And WHY AM I again talking to the readers?!! Sigh Find out on the next chapter of Chiibi the cartoon creator. (Must... prevent... talking to... reader...)

_Sorry if it is a short one. I'm having writer's block._


End file.
